¿Has Besado a Alguien?
by Eliorah
Summary: Drabble: Sólo pudo sonrojarse fuertemente y evadir su mirada ante tal pregunta, ella sonrió divertida y enternecida por su inocente reacción; la cual sólo podía significar un "No". "Si quieres, puedo ser la primera, Sa-su-ke-kun" SasuSaku/AU.


**Disclaimer: **Nop, por si no es obvio, Naruto y Cía. no me pertenecen, si fuera así créanme que lo sabrían, ya que… el SasuSaku sería una indiscutible realidad desde el capítulo -1274 XD

**Summary: **Sólo pudo sonrojarse fuertemente y evadir su mirada ante tal pregunta, ella sonrió divertida y enternecida por su inocente reacción; la cual sólo podía significar un no. "Si quieres, puedo ser la primera, Sasuke-kun" SasuSaku/AU.

**Nota: **Aclaro una vez más que está prohibido tomar cualquiera de mis fanfics y publicarlos en cualquier otra página, ya sean metroflogs, foros, o lo que sea. No doy permiso a nadie. Mis escritos están disponibles única y exclusivamente en esta web y en Fanfic(.)es bajo el seudónimo "rioko uchiha". Si ven alguno de mis fanfics en otra web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

**·:¿Hαs βєsαdσ α Aℓguiєη?:·**

**By:** Rioko001

* * *

.

.

—¡No!—volvió a negarse el menor de los Uchiha, siguiendo a su madre mientras ésta se dirigía a la sala, lugar donde la esperaba su esposo pacientemente—Okā-san, yo no soy un bebé ¡Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito una _niñera_!—se quejaba, rayando la indignación.

.

¡Cómo detestaba que lo tratasen como un crío! Maldito Itachi y su reciente faceta de adolescente rebelde sin causa, se había vuelto tan vago y problemático desde que se había juntado con una panda de chicos de su escuela que se hacían llamar "Akatsuki" y les encantaba hacer de las suyas; por ejemplo, cubrir de papel higiénico la casa del profesor de Química, hacer un grafiti en una de las paredes del instituto… incluso romper ventanas e intentar prenderle fuego a la casa de un chico que andaba tras la novia del líder, Pain. Tan nefasto se había hecho que, desde hace un mes, sus padres habían tenido que meterlo de interno en una militarizada, ¡Increíble! Si alguien les hubiera dicho a los Uchiha años antes que su hijo mayor acabaría así, nunca lo habrían creído, incluso serían capaces de haberse carcajeado a morir frente a cualquiera que hubiese osado decir algo así. El punto es que, desde que su hermano estaba recluido en aquel reformatorio de menores… digo, escuela, sus padres habían tomado la "sabia" decisión de contratar a una niñera para cuidar a su "indefenso" hijito menor cuando tuviesen que salir… No fuera a "echarse a perder" Sasuke también.

.

Y, eso pasaba en este preciso momento.

.

—Lo siento, Sasuke… Pero ya la llamé y viene en camino—se excusó, guardando el celular en su bolso—, además ella es muy buena, ¿Acaso no te agrada? No creo que te trate mal… ¿O sí?—agregó lo último deteniéndose bruscamente y mirándolo con detenimiento.

.

—No, no, no es eso—contestó rápidamente. No le apetecía que Mikoto se creara toda una novela en la cabeza, imaginando a su "bebé" siendo maltratado cruelmente por una niñera psicópata. Claro que no era mala, de hecho hasta le agradaba. Pero…—¡Pero no necesito una niñera!—alegó, casi histérico.

.

—Gomen Sasuke, pero no te dejaremos solo en casa—sentenció la morena. El pelinegro suspiró derrotado al llegar a la sala y se sentó, o mejor dicho, se tiró en el sofá de brazos cruzados y con su peor cara de pocos amigos. Mikoto sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su hijo, porque por más que quisiera negarlo era un niño, ¡Si apenas tenía doce años!

.

—¿Estás lista?—preguntó Fugaku, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió sonriendo dulcemente, como siempre.

.

En eso el timbre sonó, y Sasuke rechinó los dientes con enojo. Mikoto dijo un "Debe ser ella" y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Segundos después la Señora Uchiha regresó, acompañada por una jovencita.

.

—Bueno, pórtate bien, Sasuke—dijo su madre.

.

—Hn—emitió simplemente él, molesto.

.

—Cuídalo bien, Sakura-chan. Regresaremos tarde, así que puedes preparar u ordenar algo de cenar para ambos.

.

—Hai, descuiden, todo estará bajo control. Además, Sasuke-kun es bien portado—sonrió radiantemente, al fondo se pudo escuchar uno de los típicos gruñidos del menor.

.

El matrimonio Uchiha se despidió de los presentes y salieron de la residencia como alma que lleva el Diablo rumbo a su velada romántica… Eh, quise decir "cena de negocios". Sakura observó a Sasuke, aún se veía enojado y no se dignaba a mirarla. La chica sonrió cerrando los ojos, luego fue a sentarse junto a él.

.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun ¿Estás molesto?—indagó juguetonamente la pelirrosa, él continuó serio—¿Acaso te caigo mal?—agregó con voz infantil y haciendo un pucherito de lo más lindo.

.

Sasuke cometió el error de voltear a verla, entrecerró sus obres negras al ver el mohín en el rostro de la joven, le parecía sumamente adorable… pero jamás lo admitiría.

.

—No… Y no hagas eso—respondió deshaciendo su mueca de exasperación y dejando caer cansinamente su cabeza hacia delante. Lloró internamente, preguntándose qué tipo de poder tenía esa extraña chica de 16 años sobre él y porqué le pasaban esas cosas a él.

.

Así las horas fueron transcurriendo con total normalidad, sin saber qué hacer, optaron por mirar la televisión: el mejor amigo del hombre desocupado. Sakura miró de soslayo al ojinegro, él pasaba distraídamente los canales, tenía el codo apoyado en el brazo del sofá y sostenía su mejilla con su mano en una pose de aburrimiento. Ella pensó un momento y después una sonrisita algo traviesa se formó en sus rosados labios.

.

—Nee, nee, Sasuke-kun—lo llamó.

.

—¿Hn?—murmuró el moreno tranquilamente, dejando de lado la pantalla de la TV y girándose a mirar a la Haruno.

.

—Dime, sólo por curiosidad—comenzó, dubitativamente—¿Tú alguna vez… has besado a alguien?

.

En la estancia solamente se podía escuchar el sonido de la televisión, pasaban un anuncio de tónico contra la calvicie o algo por el estilo. Sakura observó fijamente a Sasuke, esperando una reacción. Lo vio parpadear un par de veces, como si su cabeza aún no consiguiera procesar del todo la información, repentinamente pudo apreciar como un encantador sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Lo único que pudo hacer el Uchiha fue quedarse mudo y evadir la mirada de la dueña de los ojos jade mientras sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente en el interior de su pecho.

.

La Haruno no pudo evitar sonreír divertida y a la vez enternecida por la reacción tan inocente de él, la cual solamente podía significar un "no". Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, algo que se le había antojado hacer desde que lo conoció, pero que por razones de la diferencia de edad que los separaba no lo había siquiera intentado. Lo miró de nuevo… ¡Al diablo con el "Qué dirán"!

.

—Si quieres, yo puedo ser la primera, Sa-su-ke-kun—le sugirió, sonando ligeramente sexy e inocente a la vez.

.

Sasuke se giró instantáneamente al escucharla, completamente impresionado al oír eso, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien o no. Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba con ansias hacia el suyo, juntando sus labios por primera vez. El menor de los Uchiha sólo pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par, alucinado, y pronto se dejó llevar al darse cuenta que los suaves labios de esa le resultaron exquisitamente _adictivos_.

.

Desde aquél día, Sasuke Uchiha jamás de los jamases volvió a quejarse de que Sakura Haruno fuera a cuidarlo cuando sus padres salían…

.

¿Por qué será?

.

.

* * *

XD Bueno, otro pequeño delirio mío ¡Espero que les gustara y me dejen muchos reviews! :) Ya saben que no necesitan estar registrados en FanfictionNet para dejarme sus comentarios, solo den click en ese bonito botoncito verde de abajo que dice "review this story/chapter nOn

Hn, no tengo mucho que decir jejeje ¡Cuídense muchísimo y gracias por leerme! :D

Inner; y si dejan review… ¡Mejor! xP

Rioko: ¬¬U

¡Sayonara! ¡Nos Leemos en mis otros Fanfics!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**


End file.
